The Abused and the Abducted
by empty-eye-sockets
Summary: well... ones abused and ones abducted... what else is there to say? Read if you want more becuase i suck at the summeries
1. Chapter 1

Author: the first of a group of stories going by the alphabet, excluding X because I'm a failure at life and couldn't find any title I liked for it. These stories will not only be Death Note but also Bleach and Kuroshitsuji. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review, if I get enough reviews I'll update sooner I promise.

**The Abused and the Abducted**.

Zangetsu sat in his office, elbows braced on the surface of his desk with his hands clasped in front of him, waiting. A moment later his assistant walked in, dragging behind him another. Zangetsu watched as the person fell to the ground the moment he was released, unable to stand on his own. Weak, all of him was weak. No fire, no spark, just submission and weakness. He did not deserve the title son. The man stood, the black robe he wore with his jeans was a light fabric, shredded and torn at the bottom, blowing to the side in even the merest hint of a breeze. It trailed behind him as he walked forward, stopping at the heap of body on the floor.

"Can you not even stand on your own now? Pathetic! Stand. Now." He glared at the boy in disgust, spitting the words at him. Seventeen years old and weaker than a child, at least in Zangetsu's opinion. He watched the boy brace his hand to the ground so he could hoist himself first to his knees, stopping a second before getting unsteadily to his feet. The man glared at him in disgust for the obvious effort it took, forgetting the fact the boy had not eaten in three to four days and was either bruised, cut, or sore over most of his body. Ignoring the fact he had not been allowed a moment of sleep in four days. "You will clean yourself up, then eat and rest. We have a… guest coming in a few days and I will not have you disgrace me! Got it, Shirosaki?" Zangetsu growled at the teen before him, weak without reason. At six foot two inches the only weight he had on him was muscle, bone, and vital internal organs. He managed to weigh a good hundred and seventy pounds of pure muscle (he was not fed enough to be fat in any way). With broad shoulders, toned but sleek arms and chiseled abs, he was stunning. A good fighter's body. 'He is just too weak for the body he was given.' Zangetsu thought.

'Just like his whore of a mother.' She had attempted to take Shiro, who was four at the time, and run away from him, the one who had loved her! When that didn't work, the bitch had hung herself.

Getting angry at the thoughts he was lead to Zangetsu did what he always did to relieve his anger. He backed up a step and threw a kick to the side of the albino boy's stomach, causing him to crash to the ground, gasping for air and clutching the point of impact in pain. He was unable to do more than cringe on the ground as another kick landed on his back, to the left of his backbone. He stayed still a moment before getting back up again, this time with even more difficulty, turning to his 'father' and bowing slightly.

"Yes, father." He responded before turning and walking away, to bath and mend his wounds as he was ordered.

* * *

Author: Sorry for the shortness, but hey its not done the chapters will get longer when I have more time to write what is in my head.

Don't forget to review if you would like another chapter, or you want to yell at me for making Zangetsu an ass, or whatever else you can think of. Even if you just want to say 'Hi' I wouldn't mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: sorry it's late; I was hoping to get this in by Wednesday but needed to study for the test in my honors History class… I was not doing so well and kept getting C's on them. So I stayed up till three or so in the morning to make sure I had it, and was awarded with only missing one question (I'm going in a few minutes to see about that one to!) so yes, along with being really tired, I'm also super excited, which does not mix well together and kept me from focusing in my other classes, but yay I passed my test! Anyway on with the story!

**

* * *

**

Third

**PERSON P.O.V. (UP IN THE BATHROOM WITH SHIRO)**

00000000000000

Shiro sat on the edge of the tub, both waiting for it to fill as well as examining the injuries he had acquired so far. Ignoring the pain in his back he leaned forward and chuckled darkly. Another round won by Shiro. Another loss hung on Zangetsu, one he didn't even realize he had gotten. He would not let Zangetsu know how bad it hurt, or how effected he was. He would not give the bastard that victory. He will suffer, thinking his son weak, when really he was stronger than imagined and smart enough not to show how he would not be 'broken' and trained.

Sighing, he got up and prepared the bandages and disinfectant for when he was done with the bath. It didn't take him long to shed the dirty cloths he was wearing before gratefully slipping into the warm water, welcoming the loosening of his as well as the stinging from the many cuts and abrasions. He sat, soaking and allowing his mind to clear, for a few more minutes before taking a soapy wash cloth and scrubbing at the filth that had accumulated on his body from dirt, sweat, and other things. It was a relief as, layer by layer, his white shin was revealed. He scrubbed all over his body, some places with enough force to leave his white skin pink. The cuts stung as the cloth passed over them, letting soap into the wounds. The bruises, both on the surface and deep into the muscles or bone, protested at the applied force by sending waves of pain through his nervous system and registering it in his brain as creaming shouts of 'hey that hurts, fucker!' but he ignored it, like he always does.

His method, Distraction! His mind was busy pondering over who the hell was coming over, because really no one really comes over. Ever. He stood, grabbing a towel to dry off with before reaching out and pulling the tub's plug, letting the water drain away. The disinfectant hurt like a bitch, but it was soon over and the bandages were wrapped around the cuts and stuff and secured to be sure they would not unravel themselves while he slept.

His wounds having been dealt with Shiro pulled on a pair of black boxers and crimson red pajama pants, using the ties to make sure they would stay up. A quick stop by the kitchen reveled dinner left on the table for when he came down, five or six different kinds of meals left for whatever he felt like eating. He sat at the table and practically inhaled his food in the haste to eat it. It wasn't that he didn't want to sit and peacefully enjoy the meal, but that he was fairly certain he would drop unconscious if he didn't hurry. His body was craving sleep more than food right now, but he new if he didn't eat before passing out he would regret it in the morning if it turned out he didn't get breakfast (he wouldn't put it past Zangetsu to be a dick like that.) Shiro rose, leaving most of the dishes on the table half empty of less, and stumbled up the stairs and down the hall fighting sleep the whole way. Once in his room it was a miracle he managed to make it to the bed before collapsing onto the bed. Sleep claimed him almost instantly, embracing him as a long lost lover would; swiftly and gently.

0000000000000000

**Third**** PERSON P.O.V. (with Zangetsu)**

0000000000000000

Zangetsu sat back down and closed his eyes, a sigh of frustration escaping his lips as he thought about the 'problem' that was upstairs in the shower. He had instructed the cook to prepare an assortment of dishes and leave them on the table for Shiro, she had smiled and nodded her head, glad he was going to be eating tonight. Another sigh left him, as he thought about what was going to happen, one so great it seemed to deflate his being a little bit. However, if you asked him if he regretted the decision he had made, he would answer with an immediate and truthful 'no'. the only regret he had at this point was the fact Shiro had been born, but it was to late to change that now and to bothersome to kill him off. He was glad, glad to have found someone to take the troublesome weakling from him before he gave into the urges to kill him and stuff him in a six foot deep grave in the back yard and plant some roses on top. That's the only thing he would be good for, mulch. Let the worms eat him if they wanted to. That couldn't be done though. Oh, how he loathed him! His submissiveness and pacifism only enraged the man and caused him to hurt the teen more. It would be explainable if he was smart, strength of mind over strength of body, but the boy barely got above a 65% in any of his classes and had some of the worst grammar he had ever heard! When he got the courage to speak in complete sentences that is, but it had been nothing but 'yes, sir.' And 'no, sir' for the past however many months.

When the whore (a.k.a. Shiro's mother) died the kid had been all arguments and fight and fire. Then it had just disappeared, overnight his rambunctious, strong child was replaced with that whores weakling! As if to prove to me he had never been my son! It would be good to get rid of him! God, why couldn't his guest get here sooner!

Just as he thought this his servant walked in.

"Master, he is here."

Finally! Zangetsu got up and hurried to the library, not bothering to hide is rush. He opened the doors and stared in shock at the sight that greeted him.

Just what the hell was this?

* * *

Author: not as long as I wanted but the power went out and I lost most of it and wanted to post SOMETHING today and so I hurriedly typed up this, so please tell me if there is any grammatical or spelling errors you can't stand and your opinion on how this chapter turned out. Whether you liked it, hated it, wanting to fucking marry it cuz it was the best thing you had ever read in your life, or you really couldn't care less. I would appreciate any comment you are willing to give. Happy reading! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Third person P.O.V. (with Zangetsu)**

Zangetsu stood in the doorway, to shocked to move. There, lying on the floor and being kicked by a short black haired girl was Isshin Kurosaki, fourth richest man in Japan and one of the most respected and feared was on the ground crying shouting out for 'his precious little girl to stop being mean to her loving father'. Not the sight seen normally when Lord Korosaki was involved. Zangetsu cleared his throat, letting the occupants of the room know they were no longer alone. In a flash Ishinn was up off the ground and right in front of him, shaking his hand with a grin threatening to split his face in half. Zangetsu had a moment of considering the man's sanity before dismissing it; if he was insane surly it would have been discovered long before now.

"Mr. Korosaki, thank you for coming."

"How could I not! Not only can I help a friend but I also get to have another son! Oh I'm so happy, if only Masaki were here to see this. She would be so happy." Ishinn reached into his pocket, pulling out a worn, but in very good shape, photo. "Masaki, our family is growing! A new son! Just a year older than our dear Ichigo! Maybe then he will stop being a delinquent and be a good boy." A fly kick to the back had him tumbling forward, revealing the black haired girl again.

"Shut up goat face. Hurry up, I have soccer practice."

"Karin, be kind to father. There are others near." The new voice soft and kind came from the brown haired girl who was sitting on the couch. Ankles crossed and hands folded neatly in her lap, she sat as if she were ten years older than she was. Zangetsu only got a glance at her before the head of the Kurosaki family was right in front of him again as though nothing had happened.

"Right, right. So lets do this so I can get my beautiful daughters off!"

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

**Third Person P.O.V. with Ichigo**

Ichigo woke, but kept his eyes closed. His body was telling him to go back to sleep but his mind would no longer rest. He was tired still and his bed was just to warm for him to leave it easily. He rolled a little closer to the spot the warmth seemed to be emanating from and had almost gone back to sleep until an arm wrapped about him, pulling his back flush against a hard body, a body that most assuredly had _NOT_ been there when he had fallen asleep. It was a shock that had him jerking up and away from the unknown individual, causing him to fall to the ground as he exceeded the edge of the bed, letting out a surprised yelp when gravity struck. Sitting up a little slower this time, hitting the floor hurt after all (hello, it's a wood floor, damn straight its going to hurt.), he looked at the person who had caused him to start, ceasing all movement upon doing so, even breathing, upon seeing him.

White, ghostly white skin, almost the as though it were printer paper. Flawless in all the places he could see with soft looking white hair and long eyelashes. The teasing hint of a smile danced on his lips, contradictory to his furrowed brows. Almost ironic in its simplicity. Straight nose, high angular cheek bones, gently arched brows, and well formed lips with the perfect bow shape to the top. Ichigo suppressed a chuckle when, still sleeping, his 'visitor' reached out for something, hand brushing were Ichigo had been a moment ago, before curling in on himself upon not finding what he had been dream-searching for. Muttering was heard, but it was not understood as it was being said to low.

Ichi stood, being quite to not wake the other teen (or at least he looked like a teen). Slowly and carefully he eased the door open, sliding out before closing it with a soft click.

Ichigo walked down stairs, listening for the noise that would alert him to another of his fathers 'surprise' attacks, but none came. The house was silent, eerily silent for a Saturday. Normally goat-face would be excited telling his 'precious little girls' the father daughter activity planned for Sunday wile Karin ignore him and kick her soccer ball against the wall or be beating up their father to the sound of dishes clinking as Yuzu cooked breakfast. Entry into the kitchen showed nothing had been moved, nothing was on cooking, and not a single soul was in sight. A bright green sticky note caught his attention and he went over and read it.

_Ichi-nii, father took Karin and I to her game and we will be staying the night at a_

_hotel near there. Breakfast is in the microwave; heat it up when you want it._

_Take care of Shiro wile we are gone._

_Yuzu_

_p.s. don't ruin my kitchen, order in a pizza or something. No cooking!_

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

I went over to set the microwave to warm the eggs and bacon Yuzu left, smiling to myself. She was so much like a little mother, taking care of the home and family. A role a little girl was normally unprepared for, but she had grown with the passing of our mother, taking on the responsibility of running the house at such a young age. Goat-face had wanted to hire someone, or multiple someones, to take care of it, but Yuzu would not hear of it.

They could have easily afforded it, hell they could easily afford almost anything, but when you have a little eight year old holding onto your leg with tears in her eyes begging you to at least let her try, you kind of give in. or have a heart of steal.

I was snapped out of my musing bye the timer going off. I took the food out and set it on the table to cool a little. I walked over an flipped the radio on, hating the silence. For some reason it always makes me feel like something bad is going to happen. Or already did.

So with Online by Brad Paisley playing through the air, dispelling the oppressive silence I sat and proceeded to inhale my breakfast (at that speed its no longer considered eating). I ran upstairs afterward, flinging my door open upon entry and stripping down to my boxers (still clean from last night). I had just finished slipping into a pair of tight-ish skinny jeans (which involved a considerable amount of shimmying and a bit of wiggling) when a throat cleared behind me.

I blushed.

_Oh, yeah. There's a stranger in my room. _

_

* * *

_

**there you have it. but not the end hehe. please, after reading, review. and whomever was responsible for the private message cursing me and saying you hated my story, to bad. go suck one and choke. to those who reviwed, favorited, and/or alerted this: THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**- bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Okay, so its been a while and I said I would try to get this chapter out by this week but I have been SO busy at school and home and studying for tests and crap that I almost did not have enough time to write it. I also have not been able to come on because I got in trouble so im not even allowed on my compute right now, but since my grandparents are out for the night you get this… enjoy?**

**

* * *

**

()*()*()*()*()

**SHIRO'S P.O.V.**

I woke to a hand on my shoulder, shaking me gently back to consciousness. It was a small, fine boned hand, and from the feel of it delicate. I took the beatings from my 'Father' daily, but this, this hand careful and gentle in its urging, scared me. There had to be a reason this person was here, who ever they were. Manipulation? I wouldn't put it past Zangetsu to fucker with my head. 'Physical pain was not working, neither was emotional, hey why not try mental? Doesn't matter if he ends up snapping and going crazy, I can just get rid of him.' Those were probably the bastard's thoughts. But he would not win, no he could never win.

The hand on my shoulder shook me again, calling my name a few times in a sweet, soft voice. It was almost overly sweet. I opened one eye slowly, almost as though I were afraid of what would be there (which I was not!) only to see a little girl with light brown hair and eyes that were luminescent with purity and innocence.

"Shirosaki, please wake up now, we must pack." That sweet voice again roused me fully from my sleep. I sat up, rubbing my hand over my face to hide the wince as my torso objected to the movement.

"who th' hell are ya?" my voice came out not harsh but groggy with sleep. It would be kind of fucked to yell at a girl who might not have done anything.

"Kurosaki, Yuzu. Now please we must go."

"Go where? Why?"

"Father, Kurosaki Isshin, bought you and now you are a part of the Kurosaki family. Your father already signed guardianship over. But we need to drop you off to get Karin to practice and the game, so come on." She grabbed my arm and proceeded to drag me out of the house, but I was almost asleep again so I barely registered getting out the front door and being helped into a car.

The next time I woke we were pulling up to the front of a large house/clinic. Letting myself out (as I was not completely dead on my feet now) I stood and looked at it. it was a nice building, freshly painted and clean. The yard was neat and well kept. It was defiantly the house of someone with means but not so pretentious that people who needed help were intimidated to just walk in. it seemed to put you at ease, give you a sense of knowing it.

I waited for the goat-faced guy to unlock the door. Isshin, I think his name was. The inside was clean and furnished just to the point of looking comfortable and lived in, instead of the interior decorated strait from a magazine that was every room in Zangetsu's place.(excluding mine of course). I had only one bag with me, presumably packed hastily by a servant with my few belongings. I learned if you only kept the necessities it becomes almost impossible for them to take things away from you. Like not having happiness so someone else can't ruin it, you know?

I let the bag slung over my shoulder, not really listening to the old guy as we walked up the flight of stairs, only catching a few words like 'son' , 'shopping' , 'new bed' and 'boy bonding time' so I assumed after meeting his son, sooner or later we would get what they deemed I would need. But instead of being shown into a bed room, I found myself staring in a clean examination room. Goat face looked at me, then requested I unclothe my upper body. He commented on the quality of the wrapping and disinfecting of the wounds as here and there he cleaned and/or stitched a part of me. I sat silent wile he worked before pulling my p.j. shirt back on.

Again I was being lead up stairs. This time though I paid a little more attention so as not to be surprised again by the location we ended up in. turns out I would be sharing a bed with the 'son' till I got my own. I shrugged, I could live with that if I actually got to sleep. He opened a door, leading me into an off-white colored room that was sparsely furnished, clean and already had a figure asleep on the bed. The blankets pooled around a slim waist, and the muscled chest rose and fell with each breath, but just seeing him asleep was making me tired so I decide to finish my… evaluation *cough-checkinghimout-cough* at a later time. Considering it was about two in the morning, it could wait. Not hesitating in the slightest I crawl up on the bed, next to its inhabitant and pull the sheet over us. I shifted slightly and before I knew what happened I had a face pressed into my neck and a firm body molded to my own. I smiled, looks like he is the cuddle type.

I slipped into a dreamless sleep. Only darkness filling my resting mind, only to be awakened by the slamming of a door. I open my eyes, letting them trace every inch of visible flesh (and there was a lot of it) of the person who apparently either hadn't noticed or completely forgot I was here. Though I did almost moan when that tight ass wiggled to get into the jeans. This might be some fun…

()*()*()*()*()*()

**YUZU'S P.O.V.**

I really hope now ich-nii is alright with waking to Shiro-nii in his bed. He can get kind of violent when surprised, I don't want to come home and find my house destroyed.

**

* * *

**

There… updated. If you don't like, then to bad. If you want to review it would be appreciated, but I will still update if I don't get them. After all, I write mostly for myself. Have fun!


End file.
